Dan
Dan Hibiki (火引 弾) is a popular character in the Street Fighter series, who initially started out as a joke. He is widely considered to be the comic relief of the series because of his over-the-top poses and battle cries, as well as his subpar-looking moves. Despite his moves, he is a friendly and honorable warrior and always does his best in fights. Profile Dan Hibiki was a Hong Kong born Japanese boy who learned martial arts from Gouken, the same instructor as Ryu and Ken Masters. His father was Go Hibiki, the martial artist who damaged Sagat's eye when the giant Muay Thai fighter was still young and inexperienced. Sagat got revenge on Dan's father by murdering him, but not on purpose. Dan, now determined to defeat Sagat, was forced to leave Gouken's tutelage because of his intent and desire for revenge. With his somewhat incomplete training, Dan "improved" Gouken's martial art style independently, and dubbed it the "Saikyo", or "the Strongest". After defeating Sagat to try and regain his honor (completely oblivious to the fact that Sagat actually threw the match after finding out that Go was Dan's father), Dan opened a school he called "Saikyo Ultimate Style Dojo". Since then, he's wandered the globe to recruit students interested in the Saikyo Style. With his incomplete training, Dan's special attacks are quite strange and not as damaging as they should be, even though they're based on the same powerful moves as Ken and Ryu. His strongest attacks involve repeated small strikes against his enemy, using them as a way to boost his self-confidence. No one is quite sure why Dan is so fond of repetitive attacks, not even Dan himself. In Street Fighter Alpha 3, he was Sakura's supposed sensei, who followed him around in order to meet Ryu. He's also good friends with Blanka too, since Blanka saved Dan when he was young. Story Dan swore vengeance upon Sagat for killing his father(not knowing that it was a mistake and did not mean to kill him), and trained to gain the skills needed to carry out his revenge. After being thrown out of Gouken's dojo, Dan continued training on his own without any guidance. When Dan heard of Ryu's triumph over Sagat in the first World Warrior tournament, he set off to find Sagat so he could finish the beleaguered Muay Thai fighter off. After the events of Street Fighter Alpha 3, Dan believed he had achieved his revenge by defeating Sagat (who had actually thrown the fight), and his motivation switched to promoting and expanding his Saikyo-ryu school, even to the point of offering exercise videos and correspondence courses. He has seemingly had some limited success promoting Saikyo-style. In SFA3, he was Sakura Kasugano's self-proclaimed sensei; in truth, Sakura merely followed him around in order to meet Ryu. He's also good friends with Blanka too, since Blanka saved Dan when he was young. Street Fighter IV In Street Fighter IV, Dan is shown to be annoyed that he wasn't told of the second World Warrior Tournament, asking Blanka whether the crowds were bored to tears without a star like him to provide real action; in reality, Blanka tried to get in contact with him about the tournament, but couldn't, as Dan hadn't paid his phone bill and his phone was disconnected. Sakura also asks Dan whether he's heard anything about Ryu lately, since Dan has claimed that Ryu was an apprentice of his. To keep up this appearance, Dan says that Ken Masters is rumored to be entering the next World Tournament, which makes it likely that Ryu will also show up. Dan enters the new tournament to spread the popularity of his Saikyo style, barely getting enough points to qualify as a last-minute entry. At the end of the tournament, Dan is seen at the S.I.N. base, bumping into Blanka before an explosion threatens to engulf them both. They are saved by Ryu and Sakura, at which point Dan tells them to be more careful as "even with his awesome powers", they may not survive the next wave. He then makes his exit to the amazement of all. Creation Shortly after the release of Street Fighter II, rival company SNK released their own fighting game, Art of Fighting. The principal character of this series, Ryo Sakazaki, bore a resemblance in appearance and name to Ryu, as well as other aesthetic similarities to Ken, wearing an orange gi and sporting blonde hair. In retaliation, one of Capcom's artists drew a picture of Sagat holding a defeated opponent by the head during the release of Street Fighter II Turbo. The defeated opponent wore an attire similar to Ryo's: an orange karate gi with a torn black shirt underneath and geta sandals; but had long, dark hair in a ponytail like Ryo's partner, Robert Garcia. This character's design would become the basis of Dan, who was introduced as a secret character in Street Fighter Alpha. His fireball is telling: instead of using both hands, he propels it with one hand, like Ryo, Robert and Yuri Sakazaki (Ryo's sister and Robert's love interest) do. Dan can also taunt infinitely like the Art of Fighting games, unlike his fellow Street Fighter characters, who can only taunt once per round. Also in Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix, Dan can use his father as a weapon. He bares a resemblance to the alter ego of Ryo's father, Mr. Karate. Other Appearances * Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo * Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix * Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter * Capcom vs. SNK - (Pro Edition only) * Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes * Capcom vs. SNK 2 * SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos * Street Fighter IV * Super Street Fighter IV * Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds - (cameo) Trivia *One of Dan's alternate costumes in Street Fighter IV resembles Goku from the Dragonball series. *One of Dan's win quotes in Street Fighter Alpha 3 is "I hate the art of fighting, but I want to be the king of fighters!" This was a direct reference to the Art of Fighting and The King of Fighters series by SNK. Additionally, when Dan is defeated by Red Arremer in SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos, he doesn't transform like other characters. Although startled by the puff of smoke that momentarily surrounds him, he remains untouched and ready to fight. *Ran Hibiki, a character in the Rival Schools ''series, shares the same last name as Dan and it has been speculated that they are related. *There has even been speculation among fans on whether or not Dan could be a descendant of the great vampire hunter Donovan from the ''Darkstalkers series. *He makes a cameo in Capcom Fighting Evolution, at the Japanese Street stage, climbing a bus followed by Makoto. *Dan's Gadoken attack movement is similar to Mortal Kombat's Johnny Cage's Forceball attack. * He also makes a cameo between the students of the Kyokugenryu Karate in a poster from Garou: Mark of the Wolves. * In the opening sequence of Street Fighter X Tekken, Dan is seen being knocked onto the floor with multiple huge bruises on his face. His assailant is later revealed to have been Kazuya Mishima. According to the game's producer, Dan would not be in the game as a playable character because he was "Killed by a Tekken character last year at Comic Con". Dan does however appear in Sakura and Blanka's ending. Gallery Image:SFADan.png|''Street Fighter Alpha'' Image:Dan&Retsu.png|Retsu and a bloodied Dan in Street Fighter Alpha Image:SFA2Dan.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 2'' Image:SPFIITurboDan2.png|''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' Image:SPFIITurboDan.png|''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' Image:PocketDan.png|''Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix'' by Edayan Image:PocketDan2.png|''Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix'' Image:MarSFDan.png|''Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter'' Image:Dan2.png|''Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter'' Image:SFA3Dan.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' Image:CapSNKProDan.png|''Capcom vs. SNK Pro Edition'' Image:MarCap2Dan.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' by Bengus Image:MarCap2Dan2.png|''Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes'' Image:Dan_Hibiki.jpg|Dan in Capcom vs. SNK 2 (Capcom groove) Image:CapSNK2Dan.png|Dan in Capcom vs. SNK 2 (SNK groove) Image:SVCDan.png|''SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos'' by Nona Image:UDONDan.png|UDON Comics by Omar Dogan Image:SFIVDan.png|''Street Fighter IV'' Image:SFIVDan2.png|''Street Fighter IV'' Image:SFIVDan3.png|''Street Fighter IV'' Image:SFIVDanAltCostume.png|''Street Fighter IV'' Alternate Costume Image:SSFIVDan.png|''Super Street Fighter IV'' Image:DanAltCostume.png|''Super Street Fighter IV'' Alternate Costume Image:SFIISagatArt.png|''Sagat'' and Dan's father External Link *Saikyo Crusher Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Characters